Betrayed Vows
by EvilSwanQueen
Summary: This was suppose to be the best day of Sam's dreams. She was marring the man of her dreams. But that doesn't happen. Is the the last straw that will end Lucky and Sam for good? This is the last installment to the betrayed series
1. Chapter 1

_Summary of betrayed minds: Lucky was found alive and married to Elizabeth. Lucky lost his memory of loving sam. As he got to know Sam and his daughter he started falling for Sam all over again. because of obligations to Elizabeth and her boys he decided to stay with them even though his heart and soul would always be with Sam and Alexa. Sam is now a model for Cassidine Creation and is a big hit she came home for a family get together for the 4th of july. Lucky was there and liz exposed alot of ugly truths. Sam left and Lucky chased after her and he got his memory back. You would think after the way betrayed minds ended there couldn't be more. That lucky and sam would live happly ever after and raise their daughter and be in love. Nothing to ruin their perfect love. Wrong. Nothing is happly ever after. Haven't you learned that yet!_

The room was dark and cold. There was no light expect for the glow from under the door. She had awoken in this hell cold and alone with a killer headache. She stood and from the little light she realized she was still in her wedding gown. She tried to walk but fall straight to her knees as she realize there was a chain hooked around her ankle. Her ankle was already irrated by chain and was bleeding a little. Sam couldn't believe this was happening. This was suppose to be her wedding day but instead she was here locked up. But by who?

**Chapter 1**

Sam couldn't believe this tomorrow she was getting married to the man of her dreams. It had taken them a long time to get here. Sam was in her own little world as she sat next to Lucky around the table of the rehearsal diner. Their whole family was there. It was a huge family. You had Alexis, Kristina and Molly on her side and the rest was Spencer's and Nikolas, he was the only one who had connections to both sides by blood. Nikolas was going to be Lucky's Best Man and Sam had asked Lulu to be her maid of honor. Lulu was still living with Sam and Lucky. Sam had started looking after Lulu as if she was one of her own. Sam looked at all the smiling faces that were talking and laughing. Sweet kisses and whispers in her ears interrupted Sam's daydream. Sam turned and smiled at the man she was going to married. She kissed his lips.

"Gross you two cut it out save some for the honeymoon"

Sam and Lucky looked over at Luke who was watching them and taking a drink of his beer.

"Sorry Dad, I just can't help it. She is just too beautiful"

Sam mouth I love you to Lucky

"I love you too" lucky said and kissed Sam.

"Awe how sweet," Laura said.

"Are they always like this lulu?" Asked Nikolas

"Ya only it's worse when Sam has been out of town."

"Hey we can't help it if we are in love," Sam said.

She smiled bigger at lucky and kissed him.

"Well we need to get going and Sam you got to go home and rest for your big day tomorrow and Lucky you have to go to Nikolas's" Laura said. Breaking up the kissing that was going on between the two-love bird. Everyone got up and was getting their stuff and leaving. Sam was walking out with Lucky when Lucky stopped her. They stood there and looked into each other's eyes.

"Hey are you to coming?" Asked Lulu and Nikolas.

"We will see you at home" Sam replied as both lulu and Nikolas left leaving only Sam and Lucky. Sam looked into Lucky's eyes and it looked like he wanted to tell her something.

"What's going on Lucky talk to me" Sam said running a hand along his face.

Lucky loved the feeling of her touch on his skin and he smiled down at her. He leaned down and kissed her softly. There was so much love put into that kiss. That Sam felt like melting into his arms and not letting go.

"MMMMMMM, Lucky" Sam whispered into his lips as they stopped kissing and their foreheads rested on each other.

"Let's say our vows"

Sam looked at him.

"I thought we were going to save those for the wedding"

"Ya I know but I don't want to wait, I want to say them just between you and me right now"

"oh ok, how about you go first" Sam said as Lucky took her hands in his.

"Ok" Lucky took a hand and ran it along Sam's face. She gently kissed his hand. "Sam you are so beautiful and I don't mean just on the outside. You have a beautiful heart and soul. I know this because you are my heart and soul. I have never loved anyone as deeply as I love you. You care so deeply about the people you love and you would do anything for them and I am so honored to be one of those people. That is one of the reasons I fell in love with you. You showed me how to love unconditionally and that love has no boundaries. When I look into your eyes I feel complete and know that we were meant for one another. I love you so much and I'm going to try and be a good husband to you and a good father to our daughter. I am your for all eternity."

Sam smiled up at him. Lucky looked in her eyes and saw so much love. Sam was searching for the words she wanted to say.

"Lucky, there aren't enough words to describe how much I love you. You are my everything. You are my best friend, my lover, and the father of my child and now your going to be my husband. We have been through so much but here we are more in love than the first time. I know I have finally found my soul mate because when I'm with you I know that everything is going to be ok and when I'm not with you, it drives me crazy because I just want to be at home in your arms. I knew what it was like to not be with you and now I can't imagine my life without you in it. You show me what true love was. Not just a one sided relationship. When I look in your eyes I know that this is where I belong and nowhere else. And I hope I can make you as happy as you make me. I hope that I am the best wife you ever dreamed of. I love you so much. I am yours for all eternity, my love"

A tear dropped dropped from Sam's eyes as Lucky bent down and kissed her. Sam's arms went around his neck as their kiss was filled with so much love and emotion. When they stopped kissing Sam rested against Lucky. Her arms wrapped around his waist now as they hugged. Sam took in his scent and warmth. Tonight was going to be the first time in a really long time he wasn't in bed next to her. Lucky held onto Sam smelling the sweet scent of her perfume and shampoo. He pulled Sam back and looked down at her.

"Come on let me take you home"

"Ok"

They walked to Lucky's car hand in hand. Lucky opened her door and shut it once Sam was inside and then walked over to the drivers side and got in and started the car. Sam was looking out the window as she felt a warm hand wrap around hers. Sam smiled and looked down at her hand. Her and Lucky's hands were locked together and their fingers were now interlocked with each other and she looked up at him.

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Lucky Spencer"

"Well you don't have to wait too much longer"

Pulled up to the house. Sam leaned over after Lucky parked. They sat there kissing for what seemed like forever.

"I should go in"

"I should head to Nikolas"

They kiss again.

"Ill see you tomorrow"

Sam opened the door and was pulled back by Lucky and their lips met again.

"I love you Samantha McCall"

"I love you to Lucky Spencer"

they gave each other a quick kiss before Sam got out and headed towards the house. Lucky watch as she walked. All of a sudden something came over him. He had that feeling that he should leave as if something was bad was going to happen. As he watched Sam walk in and shut the door. He shrugged it off as he backed out of the drive and headed home.

Sam had told Lulu about what Lucky and the vows before going to bed. Lulu was on alert of Alexa if she woke up so Sam could get a full night rest. In the morning Sam woke up to roses in her room and her daughter on her bed. Saying Momma. Sam opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Alexa and Lulu in her room. In a few weeks Alexa would be two years old. Sam couldn't believe this she was marring Lucky today.

"Hey baby girl," Sam said as she picked Alexa up and placed her right next to her as she looked up at Lulu. "Where the flowers come from"  
"Your husband to be sent them over with a note" Lulu walked over and handed the little card to Sam.

_I hope you like the roses I sent you wife to be. I love you and in only 6 hours and 49 minutes you will be my wife for the rest of our lives. I can't wait to see you walk do the isle. Love you so much, Lucky_

Sam almost cried as she read the note.

"Your brother is the most loving caring man I ever met" Sam said to Lulu.

"You two deserve each other, well I'm going to take Alexa and get the car packed and take her to my moms while you rest then start getting ready and ill meet you at the church." Lulu walked over to the bed picking up Alexa.

"Ok see you soon, love you baby girl" Sam said blowing a kiss to her daughter as they left. Sam lay back down in bed.

Sam ended up giving herself another 30 minutes of sleep before getting out of bed and showering. Sam had thrown on some jeans and a long sleeves shirt before grabbing her dress, shoes, vail and make up and hair kit and heading to the church. When Sam got there she took her stuff into the bride's room and walked around and ended up in the chapel where in a few hours she would be saying her vows all over again to Lucky. Sam walked down the isle that was covered in white flowers. It was so perfect. Sam sighed as she stood at the altar and sat down looking down the isle towards the door. Something felt wrong to Sam. Sam was a little uneasy and it wasn't cold feet. She knew marring Lucky was what she wanted but she couldn't get that feeling something bad was going to happen. Sam shrugged it off and walked down the isle and went to the bride's room and put her make up on. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Sam said as she looked at the door that was opening in the mirror.

"How are you doing?" Alexis walked through the door with a bright smile.

"I'm good" Sam said not really convincing Alexis that it was.

"What's wrong Sam? You seem a little off this morning?"

Sam turned to look at her mother.

"I just don't know, I feel like something bad is going to happen"

"Oh honey" she pulls Sam into a hug. "Nothing bad is going to happen on your wedding day. I'm going to make sure of that." Alexis reassured her daughter.

Sam gave Alexis a faint smile.

"Thanks mom"

Alexis smiled.

"So I have a gift for you" Alexis handed her a small box "it's your something new and something borrowed"

Sam opened the small box. Inside there was a diamond necklace and bracelet.

"Thank you so much, they will match my dress perfectly"

"your welcome Sam. The necklace is mine and I bought the bracelet last week to match it so you can wear it today"

"I love it"

She hugged Alexis.

"Well I am going to go and make sure everything is ready ill come back and check on you later"

"Ok, thanks again for everything"

"I would do anything for you Sam"

Alexis blew Sam a kiss and walked out. Sam put the necklace and bracelet on the vanity as she started putting her hair up. When there was another knock on the door that opened. In came Emily, Laura and Lulu.

"Hey guys," Sam said turned after finishing her hair.

"You look so gorgeous" Laura said.

"Everyone is filling up the church Sam" Emily stated.

Sam hugged all the girls.

"I'm so excited" Sam said. As she unzipped her wedding dress "I am just happy that Elizabeth left town and won't be here to ruin this day." She turned and looked at the three women.

"We are all happy she left, here this is for you." Lulu handed Sam a box.

Sam opened it showing a blue garter.

"Thank you Lulu, I needed something blue." Sam gave her another hug.

Emily stepped forward next.

"Well I know that Alexis already gave you something new and borrowed and I wasn't sure if you had earrings to match so I bought you some to match Alexis's gift."

Emily handed Sam a small box that had a pair of diamond earrings in them.

"They match them perfect, thank you so much." She gave Emily a hug. Laura gave Sam a huge smile.

"So the only thing that is missing is something old." Laura took one of the rings off her finger. "This is the engagement ring Luke gave me when we first got married."

Sam was speechless as Laura handed her the ring.

"Oh my, thank you so much, you guys don't know how much this means to me, you guys are going to get me all emotional" she pulled them all into another hug.

"Well you need to finish getting ready you only have 30 minutes till it starts. We will see you when you walk down the isle."

The girls gave Sam another hug before leaving. Sam sat what the girls gave her on the vanity next to Alexis's gifts as well and went and put on her wedding gown. The gown was white and form fitting flowed down to the ground. It was a very low cut dress with thick straps leaving the back open all the way down to the small of her back. It was a simple dress but looked amazing on Sam. Sam sat down in the chair getting ready to put her shoes on when there was another knock on the door.

"Come in" Sam placed her shoes in front of her. "Who are you?"

"Your worse nightmare." The figure said.

Pure terror spread across Sam's face, as she saw nothing but the darkness that consumed her vision.


	2. Chapter 2

_Special thanks to Chantel for helping with this chapter._

**Chapter 2**

The church filled with excitement as the wedding band started playing. Everyone waited as the band continued. Lucky was standing at the end of the isle looking down with a huge smile on his face he couldn't wait to see his father walk Sam down the isle to him. Nikolas as by his side and Emily was on Sam's side. Luke was at the bride's room and knocked.

"Sam come on, you need to get going." Luke waited a few seconds before knocking again.

"Sam" he knocked "Sam"

Finally Luke opened the door to find it empty.

"Sam where are you?"

Luke walked a little more into the bride's room. All the jewarly and gater were on the vanity not touched. Shoe's on the floor by the chair. Vail still in its box. Luke figured Sam was in her dress because there was a pile on the floor of the clothes she came in. Luke looked around and saw blood on the ground next to a candlestick holder. Fear took over Luke as he was thinking of what could of happened to Sam. Luke ran from the room to where everyone was waiting. When the doors opened everyone turned to see a panicked Luke burst in.

"She's gone, and I'd called the cops"

Fear swept over the people in the church as they saw Lucky race down the isle and head to the room his bride should of been. Stopped in his track at the sight of blood.

The room was dark and cold. There was no light expect for the glow from under the door. She had awoken in this hell cold and alone with a killer headache. She stood and from the little light she realized she was still in her wedding gown. She tried to walk but fall straight to her knees as she realize there was a chain hooked around her ankle. Her ankle was already irrated by chain and was bleeding a little. Sam couldn't believe this was happening. This was suppose to be her wedding day but instead she was here locked up. The door slowly opened. Light Spilled into the room. The light was harsh on Sam's eyes as she looked down seeing blood all over her dress.

"Oh god, where am I." Sam pleaded with the figure of the man. At least she thought it was a man. "Please, let me go, my husband and daughter, please they are waiting for me."

"Shut up slut." The man growled.

"Where am I, why do you have me?" Sam pleaded.

"I have you because I can and you are where I want you to be." He said setting some water down on the floor. Moving closer he ran the gun he was carrying down Sam's face. "You feel this, I know you know what it is, I will use it, so don't make me."

Sam was shocked, one moment she was thinking about Lucky waiting for her at the end of the isle, the other she was here, covered in blood with a head ache.

"Please, my daughter." Sam said. "Is she ok?"

"Your little brat is ok." He said. "If you do as I say she will remain safe."

Sam nodded to him.

"That's better, you are going to be here for a long time so settle in." he said walking away from the room.

Sam fell to the floor as sobs over took her body.

"Please, please let my baby be ok." She pleaded to God. "Please."

The Church was taped off. Lucky sat holding a very upset Alexa. She knew something was wrong. For the first time in her life Sam wasn't there when she cried. Lulu and Laura tried to calm her but all knew she wanted Sam. Slowly sleep was taking her but she was fighting with everything she had. Lucky rocked her back and forth to calm her. Alexa would only cry out for seconds now in between rocks. Lucky tried not to let the tears over take him. He had to be strong. He looked up as the front door open and Mac, Luke and several others walked in.

"Shh." Lucky said as Alexa let out a small cry and rested her head back on Lucky's chest. "Let me put her down." He waked up stairs and came back holding the baby monitor. "What did you find?" Lucky asked.

"There was blood on the candle stick, but only unknown prints." Mac said. "There wasn't enough blood to indicate that she is dead, but she is hurt."

"Any leads?" Lucky asked as Alexa whimpered in her sleep.

"Nothing, but we are searching." Mac said.

Right then the door busted open with Lulu, Spinelli and Georgie.

"Quiet Alexa is sleeping." Lucky said.

"Sorry father of the sweet one." Spinelli said. "But we come with help."

"What?" Luke said.

"Spinelli and Georgie came up with an idea." Lulu said. "Show them."

Spinelli sat down and opened his laptop.

"This is a website, devoted to helping find the goddess." Spinelli said. "This way we can get help and tips and so on."

"That is a good idea." Mac said.

"We got these too." Georgie said holding up to bags. "These are flyers and these are shirts for the volunteers to ware as they hand out flyers."

"What volunteers?" Lucky asked.

"They are waiting at Kelly's." Lulu said. "All want to help, Alexis is heading them."

"Ok, all this is good, let us know if you get any tips." Mac said. "I have to get back to the station, I will keep you informed, but you are still on leave."

"Ok." Lucky said. "But Mac find her, not me but for Alexa."

"We will find her." Mac said.

He left with the other officers and the kids. Lucky sat down on the chair where he was rocking Alexa. Laura came over and sat in front of him.

"You listen to me, you are strong and so is Sam. You are going to find her."

"I know." Lucky said letting his mom hug him. He could feel the tears flowing from his eyes.

Alexa started crying.

"I'll go cowboy." Luke said.

Lucky nodded and Luke went up the stairs. They listened as he walked into the nursery.

"Come on cowgirl." Luke said picking her up. "I know you want your momma, we will find her and she will be home soon I promise."

Lucky smiled that Luke was able to calm Alexa. He knew her heart was breaking because she wanted her mom.

"You listen to me cowgirl." Luke said. "You are a Spencer, that mean you are strong, so you have to be brave, I know that word doesn't make since to you, you are just a little girl who hasn't been away from her momma for to long. So I am going to tell you what bravery is. It is holding your daddy's finger when you think he is sad and it is kissing his cheek when you think he needs it. It is letting your grandparents, aunties, uncles and love ones hold you when you are scared. We are going find your momma and you will be back in her arms soon, so you be strong and brave and I will be strong a brave."

Luke looked down and saw she was asleep. Moving back to her crib he laid her down ad walked back down stairs. Lucky was on his cell and Laura was setting out some food.

"I think we should eat. We have to keep up our strength." Laura said.

Luke knew she was trying to be brave and not cry.

"Angel, come sit." Luke said.

Laura moved over and sat next to Luke.

"I know you are scared, you and Sam have become close, so I am telling you to be brave."

"I know, I know, but Alexa is so small and all she knows is Sam. Now she is scared and I don't know what to do or say." Laura said.

"I know, but Alexa is going to be brave, so you have to be as well." Luke said hugging her. "If you have to cry that is ok, if you need to hit something, I can take a hit or to and if you need to fret I can let you."

"You are so good to me." Laura said. "You know we have all this food, maybe we should go hand some out to the volunteers."

"I think that is a good idea mom." Lucky said.

"Are you sure cowboy, we don't want to leave you." Luke said.

"I will be fine." Lucky said. "Alexa is sleeping and I need to just sit here for awhile and go over everything in quiet."

"Ok." Laura said. "But you need to eat something first."

"I will eat." Lucky promised.

"Ok, we will get things together." Laura said dishing him up a plate. "I want to see you eat the whole plate."

"I will." Lucky said.

Lucky watched as his parents left. He was alone now. Lucky ran his hand through his hair and rubbed his face in frustration. This wasn't supposed to be happening. He was suppose to be married by now to the women of his dreams but she was missing and things weren't looking good. Lucky walked up to his bedroom that he shared with Sam and changed out of his tuxedo and into jeans and a shirt. How could this be happening? Lucky walked across the hall to his daughter's room and went in and watched her sleep. "Please god let Sam be ok, my sweet daughter needs her mother and I need her just as much." Lucky said softly to no one but himself. _My wedding day has turned into a horror show. _Lucky thought to himself. Lucky didn't know how he would survive if Sam never came home. Tears ran down his face as he remembers the night before with them exchanging their vows to each other. Lucky left his daughters room and went back to his. Lucky walked to the closet and opened it grabbing one of Sam's tank tops she wore a lot. He could smell her scent from the shirt as he walked and sat on the seating in front of the window looking out. Soon Lucky was drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two days and still no sign of Sam. The PCPD was getting doubtful on ever finding her. With each passing day Lucky was losing his mind. Alexa was crying more missing Sam. Lucky couldn't sleep missing Sam and not having her next to him was slowly killing him inside. He had been begging Mac to let him work the case but they wouldn't let him. Sonny had all his men looking for Sam. Along with Jason and Spinelli. Nikolas had his connections trying to track her down as well. No one knew how Sam just disappeared and no one saw anything. All they had was a missing person and blood in the bride's room. Nikolas went over to Lucky's because Lulu had gotten worried about her older brother. He was losing it and wouldn't leave the house. Nikolas walked into the house and found Lucky on the floor playing with Alexa.

"Hey, How are my brother and little niece?" Nikolas asked as he sat down in a chair.

"I didn't know you were coming over" Lucky said attacking Alexa with the stuff animal. Alexa was giggling.

"Lulu was worried about you and asked me to make sure you were ok" Nikolas stated.

"I am doing as good as is expected Nik. We miss Sam so much" Lucky said finally looking up for the first time since he got here.

"I know you do Lucky, but Sam wouldn't want you to stay locked up in the house, she want you living on for her and Alexa," Nik said to his brother.

"You are talking like she's dead Nik, but your right I can't stay here all day anymore I have to get back to work. But what about Alexa?" Asked Lucky.

"I didn't mean it to sound like that and how about I hire a nanny?" Said Nikolas

"I don't know Nik; Sam was always against that"

"I know that Lucky but you need the help until Sam comes home"

"Ok fine, I really do need the help because I could be out there looking for Sam"

"Ok well I'm going to go and make some calls to the agency that I got my nanny for Spencer from and ill set up interviews and you can choose"

"Sounds good"

Sam kept trying to get her foot loose from the chain but nothing was useful. Sam also hated being in the dark all the time when she could hear voices all the time. Sam knew that her kidnapper was a woman but had a guy doing the dirty work.

_Who would have it out for me? ELIZABETH_ Sam thought instantly. Realizing who had done done this was giving Sam more anger and determination to escape. Sam thought for a second and thought instantly her hair. Sam reached up to her hair and pulled out a bobby pin and started playing with the lock on the chain. Sam held her breath the whole time she did so until she heard the snap of the clasp inside the lock letting go. Sam moved her foot away from the chain happy that she was free. Sam stood and made her way to the door and started opening it when the man came in.

"Well well, you little tramp got free"

Sam was furious and charged the guy. Before She knew it she was stopped in her tracks. As the man pulled out a knife from her stomach and blood spilled out. The man smirked.

"Wow this couldn't help me any better, this here in my hand will make everyone believe that your dead, and when they find your blood on it they wouldn't think twice" said the man as he took Sam's vail that was in his hand and put her blood all over her vail before pushing Sam against the wall. Soon Sam was passed out from the blood loss.

It didn't take long for Nikolas to have a nanny at Lucky's. Today was Lucky's first day back at work. After showing the new nanny around the house and how things worked he left. Lucky was going to be help search for any sign of Sam. Today they expanded the search to the mountains that were close by. They started slowly walking seeing a cabin up ahead they searched but no one was there.

Sam could hear people walking around upstairs and could tell it wasn't the guy who was holding her there. Sam tried to yell and yell but her voice was so weak and shake that nothing was coming out that could be heard. As Sam's hopes of being rescue were destroyed to the shutting of the front door Sam knew that no one was coming for her. Sam was all on her own.

After searching the cabin Lucky and officers walked further up the mountain. When they realize they had nothing they turned and headed back down the mountain. Lucky was at his cop car when one of the search dogs started going crazy. Lucky followed the officer and the dog over to the lake the dog was going towards. Lucky put on a pair of gloves as he bent down and picked up what the dog was going off about. Realizing that it was a wedding vail his heart sank as he saw nothing but blood covering it. Lucky was hoping it wasn't Sam's.

They took the vail back and was having the blood analyzed to see if it was Sam's or not. Lucky waited anxiously at his desk at the PCPD. His mind walking over million ways things could of happened to Sam. His partner walked up holding a folder contains the results. Lucky stood taking it from him and slowly opened the folder pulling out a piece of paper. His eyes scanning it looking for the one thing he didn't want to find.

_The blood found on the wedding blood is a 99.9 match to Samantha McCall._

Lucky dropped the folder and paper and dropped to his knees as the worse thing possible was coming true.


	4. Chapter 4

Months had passed since they finally gave up looking for Sam alive. Right now as just a recovery mission and low on the list. Lucky didn't want to have a funeral until they found Sam body. Well if they ever did. Sam was no longer chained to the wall because she was so weak she couldn't fight anymore. They had made Sam sow up her own knife wound and gave her antibiotics they had to make sure she didn't get infected. Sam led on the cold cement floor as she saw shadows outside her door. Sam didn't care to move they were just there to either giver her more food or kill her. Sam was hoping for the latter of the two. The door opened as the man she had come to know as bob. She didn't know his real name but he was bald and looked like a bob to her. Sam didn't move as he walked over to her and check her pulse. He had done this ever since she passed out months before from the stab wound he caused her. 'Bob' he sympathy for Sam.

"Come on get up"  
Sam didn't say anything and didn't move.

"GET UP" he said with a harsher voice.

Sam finally did as he grabbed her arm and walked her towards the door. Confused Sam finally decided to ask where they were going.

"Where are you taking me?"  
"To the bathroom. I don't have a change of clothes so you have to stay wearing your dress but you can shower."

This shocked Sam.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"  
"Because i'm getting sick of being your babysitter."  
Sam had realized the woman who was in on this hadn't been around since she got the antibiotics for Sam.

"Then why won't you guys let me go I won't report you to the cops ill walk out of here and go home to my baby? I promise I wont drag you into this" Sam pleaded while she noticed she had been in this house before.

"If you escape I will not come after you" he simply replied.

Sam didn't know if that were a yes he'd let her go or if that's him turning a blind eye. He walked her to the bathroom locking her in there. There was a window that was big enough for her to fit her tiny body through. It was pouring down outside thunder and lighting going on outside. Sam locked the door to the bathroom as she started the watcher to the shower. She looked in the mirror and was discussed by what she saw. She was covered in blood from head to toe because of her getting stabbed. Sam decided what's the worse that could happen. She grabbed a washcloth and got it wet. She then stepped out of her bloody wedding dress and washed the blood off her body. She washed the dried blood off to her liking and washed her hair in record time. Leaving the water running Sam stepped out and slipped back on her dress. She propped open the window and slid out it. Rain cold and pounding down on her fragile body. Sam slowly started to walk away from the house. She looked back to see 'bob' standing at the door. Sam thought he would come out to retrieve her but he didn't he shut the door to the house. Sam stopped and looked down the road and realized exactly what house she just came out of. It was Elizabeth's old house before she had left town. Sam slowly started walking towards her home.

Lucky had a hard time excepting the fact that Sam was dead. But he was doing better with the help of their nanny Eliza. Nikolas had come through with a nanny that worked wonders for Lucky. Alexa even bonded with Eliza and depended on her now. Alexa never understood why Sam wasn't there she just knew that her mommy wasn't around. Lucky had even been getting a little close to Eliza but not enough that he was willing to do anything with her not this soon after Sam. Eliza didn't like that. She wanted Lucky and did all she could to push herself on him. Eliza wouldn't stop at anything. After putting Alexa down for the night. Eliza drugged Lucky's beer while he was cleaning up dinner. Eliza waited for the drugs to take effect on Lucky when he went up to bed. Eliza soon followed. She undressed and joined Lucky in bed. Lucky was so out of it he was thinking it was Sam next to him. Because he longed to be able to touch her again and love her again. Lucky knew the woman next to him was nowhere close to ever being Sam but he kept seeing Sam. Soon the believed he was making love to Sam.

Sam slowly walked up the drive to her house. She saw lights on and smiled. She had missed her family so much. Sam's feet hurt from walking all this way with no shoes. She was soaking wet from the downpour. Sam stood in front of her front door. Her hands were shaking from both excitement and cold. She opened the door slowly and stepping in shutting it behind her. Sam was hit with warmth through out her body as she walked further into her home.

"Lucky? Lulu?" Sam said.

When Sam didn't get an answer she headed upstairs. She looked in to her baby's room and she was there sleeping. A smile spread across her face. Her baby doll was an angel. Sam gently kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. She walked to her and Lucky's room and pushed the door that was ajar open more. Sam stood their frozen. Tears straining her eyes. He was in bed with another women. Making love to another women. Sam's heart broke right then as she turned and ran down the stairs. Right when she hit the front door it opened and lulu was coming in.

"SAM?" Lulu said happy and in shock. Sam didn't stop She just kept running. Lulu didn't understand what was going on. Why was Sam running from here? She would think lucky would be happy to see her. Curious Lulu went upstairs to see where lucky was and when she realize what he was doing Lulu was appalled and ran after Sam.

"SAM WAIT" Sam ran into the street. Tires squealed. "SAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" lulu scream. As she ran to Sam who was lying on the ground not moving.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Sam can you hear me?" Lulu said. Holding Sam's head in her lap. Blood everywhere. They were waiting for the ambulance to come and take her to General hospital. You could hear the sirens coming in the distance. "Its going to be ok Sam, They are almost here." she tried telling sam but it was mostly to reassure herself.

Lucky had heard the commotion outside. Now you could hear sirens. Lucky pushed Eliza off him and went to the window and tried to focus. He reconized the blonde in the middle of the street. "Lulu?" he said before thinking he put on his pants and put on sandals and a shirt on leaving it unbuttoned as he carefully raced out to his sister.

"Lulu is everything ok? What happened?" Lucky asked not lookign at the women in her lap. He didn't get anything out of his sister. He just saw her rubbing the woman hair back. Lucky looked down to see why Lulu was so upset about the woman in her lap. He looked closer. "Sam" he whispered.

Thats when Lulu finally snapped out of it. "Ya Lucky its Sam, She came home to us. But instead of getting a warm welcome she got a sight of you in bed with the help" Lulu spat at him in anger. The ambulance came. Lulu ended up in the ambulance with Sam as Lucky followed behind in his car.

_[iwhat have i done?[/i_ ran over and over in his mind as he followed closely behind the Ambulance.

When Lucky parked they were rushing Sam in. Patrick and Robin were rushing around her along with Epiphany and a few other nurses. They were wheeling her off for test when Lucky came in and found his sister in the lounge. Lucky went to hug his sister to comfort her but she pulled away from him. Lucky couldn't blame her. If he could pull away from himself he would.

Lucky and Lulu started calling people telling them Sam is alive and in the hospital while they were waiting for the test results. When Patrick and Robin finally came out from working on Sam. Everyone was in the waiting room.

"How is my daughter?" asked Alexis as she stood and approached Patrick and Robin.

"Well her body has been through alot of truama from what we can tell. We don't really know what accured before or after she was hit by the car. But from the car accident Sam was very lucky. She has a broken wrist and a few cracked ribs along with some cuts and brusies. From before the accident we do know that Sam was stabbed. The wound itself seem to be older it looked like she was sowed up by a sowing kit. But she is very Lucky to come out with less injuries" said Robin.

"When will she wake up?" asked Lucky.

"That is the downside. Until we get the rest of our results back we don't know the extent of the damage if there is any to her brain. It the best of cases we hope with in the hour or two. Worse case she may never wake up" Patrick said to the group.

"What happens if she doesn't wake up?" asked Laura.

"If she doesn't wake up soon, she will slip into a further coma and will never wake up from it." Robin said to the others.

"When can we see her" Sonny finally spoke.

"Well i want to keep contact very mininable so only a few at a time till she wakes up and we know the further extent of her injuries" said Robin.

"Thank you" said Alexis as walked off to her daughters room. The group followed they might not be able to go in but they can at less see her from outside the room.

Lucky left her room to give the others time with her while he went up to the roof to get some air and call the house to check on Alexa. When Lucky went back everyone was gone and Alexis was walking out of the room. She was leaving to go check on Kristina and Molly. Lucky was glad for the time alone with Sam. He was filled with mixed emotions. He was happy she was back and filled with so much guilt. Lucky didn't even remember how he ended up in bed with Eliza. Lucky shook the horrible memory out of his head. Lucky grabbed a stool and pulled it next to Sam's bed and sat down on it. Taking her hand into his. Sam's hand has a small warmth to them but at the same time there was a coldness to them. Lucky put his lips to her hands. His lips filling the coldness as a tear escaped this eyes. He took his other hand and ran it through her hair.

"Sam, im so glad your alive. But i need you to come back to me Sam. I need you so much and so does Alexa. I am so sorry for what I have done to you Sam. If you wouldn't of seen me with Eliza then i know you wouldn't of ran out into the street. Your my life Sam. I'm no one with out you. You have to come back to me. I ment what i said to you the night we exchanged vows. Your it for me. Please Sam come back to me. I love you so much" Tears escaped his eyes as he kissed Sam's cheek.

Silence befalled the room as Lucky rested his head on his hand that was in Sams holding it tight. Lucky was having a hard time keeping the tears in. He felt something move under him. Lucky lifted his head to see Sam stiring.

"Sam your awake. Everything going to be ok." Lucky tried to reassure sam.

Sam slowly looked over at Lucky. She took her hand out of his. Disgust written all over her face as she looked at the man she loved. "Why are you here?"

"Why wouldn't i be here Sam?" Lucky asked confused.

"Well the last i knew you were a little indisposed with some woman" Sam spat at Lucky.

Lucky looked down. "I don't know how i ended up in bed with Eliza Sam. It all a blur" Lucky said still not looking at Sam.

"I don't care to know the name of your bed bunnies Lucky. How could you? You and Alexa is what kept me going. I came home to you. Just to find you in bed with someone else" Sam said tears falling down her face.

"Sam i didn't mean to. I really don't remember how she ended up in my bed... Sam please believe me. I never would sleep with Eliza if..."

"If what Lucky. If you knew you would of got caught? If you didn't give up hope on me? I don't know if i can forgive you. Because you did sleep with her and you looked very willing. I would like it if you would leave" Sam said turning and facing the opposite direction of Lucky.

"I will go for now and tell the doctors you awake but im coming back tomorrow to see you" lucky said. Heartbroken all over again as he walked out of her room.

Sam laid there crying to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Days had passed and Sam was getting released. Sam didn't know where she was going to go but she knew she couldn't return to her home with Lucky. Lucky had come everyday and yet Sam didn't say anything to him she just gave him the cold shoulder. Lucky got off the elevator when emily told him that Sam was being released. Lucky walked to her room when she found Sonny sitting their talking to her. Sam looked up at him. She looked ten times better than when she arrived. Color was back into her body. She had been smiling until he walked in.

"What are you doing here Lucky?" asked Sam.

"Why didn't you tell me you were being released?" asked Lucky.

"Because its no concern of yours. But i will be wanting time with Alexa" Sam said.

"What your not coming home with me? where are you going to stay?" asked Lucky.

"Why would i go home with you Lucky? We are over.. I'm staying with sonny for a couple weeks till i get stronger"

"Fine have it your way Sam" Lucky left mad Slaming the door behind him making Sam jump. Tears escaped her eyes.

"Its going to be ok Sam" Sonny said trying to comfort.

"No Sonny it won't be. Nothing is going to be the Sam." She looked over at him with watery eyes. "Why am i not allowed to be in love? Whats wrong with me?"

Sonny didn't know what to say. Sam had lost alot of love ones people she holds dear to her and the moment she seems to finally be happy its ripped out from under her. "There is nothing wrong with you Sam." He put a hand on hers.

Sam was realesed a few hours later and her first stop was Luckys to get Alexa. Sam walked in not caring what anyone thought because techniclly it was her house. When she walked in she was getting ready to go up to Alexa's room when Eliza was already coming down the stairs.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Eliza fully aware of who it was.

"Give me my daughter" Sam snapped. Reconizing her from being the women in bed with Lucky.

Eliza walked around Sam. She was mad Sam was back. Eliza put Alexa down in the play pen.

"What is the matter with you i told you to hand me my daughter" Sam said as she walked towards the playpen. But eliza stepped infront of her. "Who do you think you are?" sam asked not believing this bitch was not letting her hold her daughter.

"I am protecting the little girl. I was told the mother was missing and recently thought dead" she simply said.

"Well im not now move" Sam stepped forwards

"No" Eliza said holding her ground.

"You bitch" Sam said pushing Eliza out of the way with enough force she fell backwards.

Before Sam could get to Alexa Eliza had her by the hair dragging her backwards. One of Sam's hand instantly went to her hand that was holding onto her hair while the other one manage to punch her in the stomach making her let go of her hair. Soon fist was fling as Sam connected with her face sending her down to the ground. Sam straddled her pinning her arms as she started punching her again while saying "This is for sleepign with lucky and this is for keeping me..." right then Lucky came home and found what was going on and he pulled Sam off of Eliza.

"What is going on?"

"That Bitch wouldn't let me near my daughter" Sam said trying to finish the job she started.

Eliza nose was bleeding and her face was already turning black and blue.

"She is Nuts"

"Well that will teach you for keeping me away from my child and for sleeping with lucky"

that did it. Lucky knew what it was really about. He let out a sigh.

"Eliza go up and get cleaned up while i handle Sam"

Sam glared at Eliza who was walking towards her. Sam stepped forwards making her flinch as she walked by.

"Was that nessacry?" asked Lucky to Sam when Eliza had disappered upstairs.

"Actully it was. I feel much better now" Sam smiled as she walked toward Alexa and picked her up. Sam smiled as she held her daughter. Alexa instantly knew who was holding her and giggled and laugh and kept saying 'mama'. Lucky couldn't help but smile. "You know i'm taking he with me right"

"I had a feeling you would. Just promise me something" Lucky asked happy to see Alexa in Sam's arms once again.

"Whats that" Not taking her eyes off her daughter.

"don't keep her away from me"

Sam looked up at Lucky and smiled. "I would never do that to you lucky"

Lucky smiled back at her. "I really did miss you Sam"

"I missed you too" Even though Sam was mad at him for sleeping with Eliza she still loved him more than anything.

"I love you Sam more than anything." Lucky said putting less distance between them.

Sam's heart started beating faster as he inched closer. "I love you to Lucky" she looked into his eyes.

"Then stay here with me"

"I can't"

"Why?" asked Lucky softly.

Tears were in her eyes. Eliza was listening from the top of the stairs but were she could be seen.

"Because i have things i have to sort out. and im still mad that you slept with her Lucky. I might love you but thats still something i have to deal with plus you slept with her here in our bed. Your going to have to burn it and buy a new one" sam said the alst part to lighten the mood a little but was still serious about getting the new bed.

"I guess i understand but i am really sorry about that. Can i still come and see you are sonny's? are we ever going to be ok"

"Of course you can come see us. I hope we are going to be ok Lucky but i just need time. And you need to fire her as well because she will not be needed now that im home"

Lucky laughed. "OK ill fire her when you leave"

"Good then we getting a nice new big bed" Sam said.

"YA YA... i know new bed before you even think about coming back here to live"

"Damn straight." Sam gave Lucky a qucik kiss on the lips before walkign towards the stairs to get Alexa's things. Eliza ran back to her room before they knew she was there. Sam got Alexa's things and said by to Lucky and then left. Sam really did feel alot better after kicking Eliza butt. Sam would do it all again if she was given a chance. Sam smiled as she put her baby in the car and left. Things were getting ready to get a little better for sam.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It has been a week since Sam was released from the hospital. Sam and Alexa are settled at Sonny's. Sam and Lucky have been spending time together. A couple days ago they went shopping for a new bed. Sam was with Lucky when he disposed of the bed in a fire out back of Sam's house. Eliza is extremely mad because Sam was back and ruining all her plans. Eliza is planning something to ruin Sam for good and make Lucky want Eliza back. Sam started noticing Eliza everywhere she went and how she would follow Lucky as well. This was very unsettling to Sam.

Sam was sitting on the couch in Sonny's living room when Sonny and Jason walked in.

"Hey Sam" both men say to her.

"Hey" she said back to them. She was acting a little nervous and they picked up on it.

"Is everything ok Sam?" Asked Sonny.

Jason looked at her and Sam looks at them.

"Can I ask you guys a favor" she was messing with her fingernails. "If you don't want to I understand since you both have done so much for me" Sam said not looking at them but looking down at her hands.

"Well why don't you tell us what the favor is first and then we will decide what happens next." Sonny said sitting down at his desk Jason standing next to the desk. Both men looking at Sam.

Sam took a deep breath. "I need you to run a background check on someone for me" Sam finally looked at them.

"Is that all? Ya that's no problem we can have Stan get right on it. So who are we checking out?" Sonny asked her with a smile.

Sam perked up a little. "Its Eliza. The nanny who helped Lucky out"

"I thought Lucky fired her" Jason asked confused.

"He did. But there is just something familiar about her like I have met her before. Plus she is following Lucky and she is showing up everywhere I am. I just like to know who i'm dealing with." Sam said.

"Ya we will get right on it. Do you want a guard to look after you Sam?" Asked Jason.

"No I can handle myself and I can take care of Alexa. I would just like to know. Well I have to be going I'm suppose to meet Lucky at the park so I can get Alexa so he can go to work." Sam got up. "Thanks you both for everything" Sam said before leaving and heading towards the park.

Sam had gotten to the park early and was sitting down on the bench that she was suppose to meet Lucky and Alexa at. Sam was keeping a look out because she had a feeling that Eliza was around but Sam never saw her. Something in the pit of Sam's gut was telling her something bad was happening. Sam couldn't get over the feeling. Sam thought that maybe it would be better for them to meet somewhere else so she was pulling out her cell phone to call Lucky. She brought Lucky's name up on her cell getting ready to hit talk when something was wrapped around her throat. Sam dropped her phone it landed on the grass in front of the bench. Sam was pulled up and over the back of the bench. Sam was trying to get the cord off her neck. Tears streamed down her face. Sam couldn't scream because of the cord that was strangling her. Sam was scrambling to stand but the person was dragging her while strangling her. Once they got into the bushes behind where she was sitting Sam passed out and was left there by the person that's trying to kill her.

Not long after that did Lucky show up. He looked around he figured Sam would of already been there by now. He sat Alexa down on the grass and let her play with some toys he had in her bag. Lucky pulled his cell phone and called Sam's. Lucky heard a phone ringing behind him. But soon it disappeared as he reached Sam's voicemail. Lucky knew something had to be wrong. Lucky tried again hearing the ringing all over again. This time he saw the phone on the grass and picked it up and noticed it was Sam's when it said two missed calls from Lucky. Lucky started to panic. He picked up Alexa and started walking around the area yelling for Sam. He knew she was there and that something had happened. He started walking towards the bushes and saw a body behind and ran to it.

"OH MY GOD SAM" he said. He pulled out his cell and called 911. And pulled the cord off of Sam's neck and held her close as he tried to hold back the tears for Alexa who was saying momma over and over.

Soon the ambulance came and took a barely breathing Sam away. Lucky took Alexa and speed to the hospital where he waited in the waiting room. He had called Laura, Alexis, and Sonny. Laura had gotten there about the same time Alexis did. He explained what he knew and Laura took Alexa home with her. Alexis waited on news about her daughter. Sonny showed up next with Jason. Lucky filled them both in and they soon left to try and track down who did this to Sam.

Not long after they left did Patrick and Emily walk out.

"How is Sam?" Asked Lucky standing next to Alexis as they looked at the doctors.

"Well you got to her in time. She is still out for now and her breathing back to normal we are going to keep her here for a few days though since she was just released not that long ago anyways and there could be more problems we are not aware of. But Sam should be fine. We will know more when she wakes up." Patrick said.

"Can we see her?" Asked Alexis.

"Yes I will show you to her room" Emily said as the three of them walked to Sam's room and sat there holding her hand.

Within the hour Sam was starting to stir. Alexis was on one side and Lucky was on the other.

"Hey, How do you feel?" Asked Lucky.

"My throat hurts" Sam said a little drowsy and her voice was raspy.

"That's understandable, I'm going to go tell the doctors your awake" said Alexis. She kissed Sam's forehead and left

Lucky kissed Sam on the lips.

Sam smiled faintly at him. "What happened?" Sam asked as she touched her neck.

"You were strangled. I found you in some bushes with a cord around your neck. Did you see who did this?" Lucky asked stroking her hair.

"No. I was waiting for you and I got this weird feeling and was getting ready to call you to tell you to meet me somewhere else when someone came up behind me." Tears escaped her eyes.

"Don't cry" he kissed her tear away. "You have people looking out for you and your ok" He said.

"Do you know who did this to me?" She asked.

"No but Sonny and Jason are looking for them" he said.

"Good. Where's Alexa?" Asked Sam.

"My mother has her. She said she would keep her tonight if we need her to." Lucky said.

"No. Go get her and take her home. She doesn't need her life changed more than it already is." She said.

"I don't want to leave you alone"

"I am fine. What's the worse that could happen to me here in the hospital? Its not like Elizabeth still works here" Sam laughed.

"Haha. Fine I will call you later" Lucky said kissing her and then leaving.

Not long after Lucky left did Sonny walk into Sam's room.

"How you feeling Sam?" Asked Sonny.

"I'm feeling better. My neck hurts a little but other than that I'm just tired. I wasn't expecting you. Did you find out information about Eliza? Or who did this to me?" Sam asked.

Sonny sat down. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Ya just tell me I need to know" Sam said.

"Ok well I will start with who strangled you in the park." Sam just nodded and stayed silent as Sonny continued. "Well we broke into some security cameras in some of the surrounding businesses and finally found a camera that caught what happened to you. It was in fact Eliza who strangled you in the park earlier. We are currently trying to track her down" Sonny ended letting Sam process this.

"What I don't understand is why Eliza is doing this to me I have done nothing to her" Sam said.

"Well this might be why Eliza is after you" Sonny said getting Sam's attention again as he continued on with the news. "You know how you wanted us to do a background check?" Sam nodded yes. "Well we were only able to track back to couple months before than Eliza never existed."

"How is that possible someone can't just pop up in the world without no information." Sam said confused.

"You're right. Stan was able to dig dipper and you are not going to believe this. Eliza is Elizabeth Webber" Sonny said.

"What?" Sam said trying figure if she heard right. "Your saying the woman who was taking care of my child, Is really Elizabeth Webber?" Sam stated. She was angry now.

"Ya turns out when she left town a month before your wedding she got plastic surgery and changed her name. Came back and well you know the rest" Sonny said. He could see the rage boiling behind her dark chocolate eyes.

"I'm going to kill her" Sam said. She was getting ready to get up. But Sonny stopped her.

"You need the rest let me and Jason handle this" He said.

"No this bitch came to destroy my life no one else I want to handle it myself" Sam said.

"Listen you need your rest. We still have to track her down Sam. Will you just stay here for tonight and get your rest" Sonny said.

It was time for Sam to lie to Sonny for the first time in a very long time. "Fine. I'm not happy about this. I want to be there when you catch her Sonny I mean it" Sam had no intentions on waiting for them to find her.

"Fine I will just stay here please Sam. We don't need something else happening to you" Sonny said getting up and walking out.

Sam let a few minutes pass before she got up and out of bed. She snuck out of her room and into the locker room stealing a pair of scrubs and headed out of the hospital. She be damned if anyone but her ended this mess with Elizabeth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

No one seemed to notice that Sam had left the hospital without telling anyone. Everyone assumed that Sam was in her hospital bed sound asleep as the hunt for Elizabeth began. All of Sonny and Jason's men were out searching for her along with the PCPD, Lucky, and all of Nikolas's people. Sonny was still suspicious of Sam and how easily she gave up on fighting him on staying in bed. So Sonny to check on Sam.

Jason walked up to her hospital room and walked in and saw that her bed was empty.

"Sam" Jason called thinking maybe she was in the bathroom but no response. "Damn it" Jason pulled his cell out and called Sonny. "Sonny its Jason Sam is gone"

"Damn it I knew she gave up to easy. Well she can't go far without clothes. I'll call Lulu and see if she showed up there or one of the other places she could have gone for clothes. Just get back here as fast as you can" Sonny said he got up and went into Sam's bedroom. All her clothes seemed to be there. She hadn't showed up there yet.

Meanwhile Sam was breaking into Jason's penthouse. She managed to get into his penthouse without breaking the door too much. She knew Jason wouldn't be home he would be out searching for Elizabeth. Sam walked upstairs to the spare bedroom that still held a lot of baby Lila's things. She found a box marked Sam's clothes and was happy to find it wasn't maternity clothes but normal clothes she must of left behind when she left Jason. Sam went through the box and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black tank top. She pulled on a pair of boots that were at the bottom of the box that luckily still fit her. She pulled her hair up in a pony and went into Jason's bedroom.

_Damn he really doesn't ever change anything_ Sam thought as she went to his closet. She rummaged through some stuff finding the little black metal box she had been searching for. She opened up and took the gun out of it. She put it in the back of her pants and headed out of his penthouse not caring to put the box back up. As she was leaving the lighting strikes the skies as the storm erupted. Sam hurried to the first cab that stopped.

Sam knew that if she wanted to find Elizabeth she would have to go to the place they held her captive. Which only Sam knew where she was held even though it was Elizabeth's old house. Sam never told anyone where she was. But yet no one asked and way too many things have happened since then.

Sam got out of the cab and walked up towards the house. It was dark no lights except one come from the back where the kitchen was. Except for that one light the house looked abandoned. She slowly crept into the house. She reached behind her back and pulled the gun out and started searching the rooms that lead back to the kitchen searching for Elizabeth.

Jason and Sonny rushed to Jason's penthouse when Sam hadn't showed up anywhere. They reached the door knowing it was broken in to.

"Damn she must of been here" Jason said as they slowly walked into the penthouse.

"Sam are you here?" Yelled Sonny as they listened but no one replied. Jason raced up the stairs and came right back down.

"Damn it Sonny. She was here. She took my back up gun with her to" Jason said.

"She must have an idea where Elizabeth would be then. Elizabeth better hope we get to her before Sam does. Sam won't think twice before shooting her" Sonny said as the men raced out the penthouse. The rain was pouring down now as the rumble sounded and lighting strikes again.

Sam reached the kitchen and saw a figure sitting at the table holding something in her hand. She noticed it was a knife. _Did Elizabeth know they were after her now?_ Sam thought she eased her way into the kitchen.

"So we meet again bitch" Sam said pressing the tip of the gun to Elizabeth's skull.

"I knew you would be the one to show up here Sam. You are smarter than I thought. How is your neck by the way?" Elizabeth laughed as she turned and was staring down the barrel of the gun unafraid.

"Oh my necks feels a lot better than what your heads about to feel" Sam said in a low cold voice.

"Oh Sam. If you were going to kill me you would of already but see you aren't that touch bitch you were back in the day. You're soft now. Being with Lucky turned you soft. By the way Lucky seems a lot better in bed since the last I remember" Elizabeth stated with an evil grin on her face she knew she was pushing Sam's buttons and really didn't care.

"He would be a lot better in bed now wouldn't he Elizabeth after all he didn't know what he was missing till we started sleeping together. I taught him a few new tricks." Sam smiled at her. "I mean after all he never knew that sex with a stick wasn't much fun until he had a real woman like me."

That was it. Sam pushed Elizabeth over the edge. Elizabeth grabbed her knife and slit Sam's arm. Sam dropped the gun and it slid towards the back door. Sam drew back away from Elizabeth. Her arm bleeding from the cut. "You bitch" Sam hissed as she lunged towards Elizabeth knocking her back. Elizabeth hit her head on the floor just hard enough it hurt.

Elizabeth got up and knocked Sam backwards to the floor as both women fought to get the gun Elizabeth on top of Sam punching her hoping for her to stop fighting.

Sonny, Jason and Lucky all showed up at the same time outside of Elizabeth's old house. "Do you think they are here?" Asked Sonny.

"It's our best shot" Jason replied. Just then two gunshots rang out.

"Oh god Sam" Lucky said as the three men ran towards the house. They ran to the kitchen just to see Sam standing holding a smoking gun and a lifeless Elizabeth on the floor bleeding from two gun shot wounds. One to the stomach the other to the head.

Sam looked at them. Her face bleeding a little from Elizabeth punching her and her arm was still bleeding from the gunshot. She smiled at them. "It's truly over now." Sam voice was full of relief as Lucky walked over to Sam and pulled her into a hug kissing her forehead. Jason was checking Elizabeth's pulse even though he already knew she was dead. Sonny was on the phone to the cops.

All their lives could go back to normal knowing that Elizabeth wasn't out their somewhere plotting revenge. Lucky drove Sam back to the hospital happy she was ok. Sam got stitches in her arm from the cut but she would be fine.

**10 months later**

The city of Port Charles had returned to the normal once Elizabeth died. Everyone they loved was gathered in the church. As they watched the two most deserving people finally have the happiness they have sought and fought for. Lucky and Sam were in the middle of getting married. Sam wasn't charged with Elizabeth's death. None seemed to miss her even her boys. Jason had gotten full custody of Jake who was living with him now. Cameron was now a part of Sam and Lucky's family. Nikolas and Emily were expecting their first child in the spring.

Sam looked up at Lucky with such love and happiness. Sam was wearing a nice white tube dress that went to just above her knees. It had been hard for Sam to find a dress that could fit seeing how she was now 9 months pregnant with her and Lucky's second child which they were expecting any day now. They finished saying their 'I DO's' and they were now kissing the bride. They turned to the crowed and starting walking down the isle. Sam stopped half way down the isle and grabbed her belly.

"Oh god Lucky" Sam said. Pain filled Sam.

"What is it Sam? Is there something wrong with the baby?" He asked panic filled him just like everyone else in the church.

"No but I think this kids is coming" Sam said and just then her water broke.

"OH GOD" Lucky said. Picking Sam up and carrying her to the car and speed to the hospital. Everyone followed waiting in the lounge. Waiting on news of Sam and the baby.

Lucky walked out towards the crowed with a huge smile on his face.

"How is Sam and the baby?" Asked Alexis.

"They are fine. Sam and our baby boy are getting settled into their room" he said.

"Awe you had a baby boy" Lulu said.

"Yap. Come on ill take you to them" he said as the group followed them.

Lucky sat on the bed next to Sam and the baby. Alexis took the baby from Sam's arm and was holding him as everyone looked at him.

"So what did you name him?" Asked Carly who was playing this his small hand.

Sam looked at Lucky and Smiled. "I was thinking about Gabriel Lucas Spencer"

"I like it" said Lucky who kissed Sam.

"I love you so much Lucky" said Sam resting her head on his shoulder watching Alexis pass the baby off to Luke.

"I love you to Sam" said Lucky kissing her forehead.

He couldn't believe that on his wedding day they welcomed their new baby boy Gabriel Lucas Spencer. Life couldn't be better for the happy couple.

**The End...**


End file.
